


封缄

by B1129



Category: Bat - Fandom, DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1129/pseuds/B1129
Summary: 安静点，别让别人听见了。
Relationships: JayDick - Relationship, RoyDick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	封缄

混乱箭头。Jason+Roy+Dick.不用看懂剧情，反正比比来比比去都是为搞翅服务。  
假的哨向，都懒得搞精神体。

混乱。  
他看见夜幕低垂，有什么敲击的声音传来，下一刻雾茫茫的天空如同破碎的玻璃裂开，尖锐的笑声如同匕首刺来。  
他看见无可避免的碧色湖面，他在坠落，窒息感，挣扎，他头痛欲裂。  
他感到有什么淹没了他。他张开嘴呼吸，湿润的杂物却落入口中，他掐着自己的脖子撕心裂肺地咳嗽。  
这都是瞬间发生的事情，仅仅那么一刻，夜翼就被驱逐出精神图景。红头罩对别人狠对自己也狠，他扣动扳机打在自己头罩的侧边，露出半张鲜血淋漓的脸，用剧痛压制了侵入者的干扰。  
然而这么短短的拖延已经够了，夜翼成功摆脱红头罩，落在另一个集装箱上。他们隔着硝烟、枪响与鲜血相望，面具之下是捕猎者的眼神。

“你居然入侵了杰的精神图景，还是在他最疯的那段时间？哦，迪克，你真莽。”罗伊闭着眼睛说，“他里面简直就是废墟，地狱十八层实况，每次实在没向导的时候我才去找他帮忙。”  
罗伊摇着头，脸皱了起来，夸张地表达了他对他目前队友疏导能力的嫌弃：“那是灾难，知道吗，迪克？我觉得我不是被他疏导而头痛减轻了，而是体验了更高层次的痛苦后知道自己这点不算什么。”  
“你这话说的像是杰森是个向导。”迪克的手搭在拿他膝盖当枕头的罗伊太阳穴上，替这个伤痕累累的男人梳理思绪。  
罗伊睁开了眼睛，他怀疑地自下而上观察迪克：“杰森不是个向导？”  
迪克眨了眨眼睛：“蝙蝠家只有我和提姆不是哨兵，杰森觉醒那天还是我给他做的疏导。”  
“天呐，我不该嫌弃杰的，因为他根本不是个向导。”  
迪克以指尖轻敲罗伊的侧脸：“这不是向不向导的问题——享受过我的服务，你确定其他人能让你满意？”  
罗伊笑了起来，他一手撑起自己，一手勾住向导的脖子，迪克低下头，和他接了个吻。罗伊的头发似乎留长了，起来时发梢拂过他的腿部内侧。他们对彼此知根知底，精神链接的藕断丝连让罗伊注意到迪克微微绷住的腿部，他挪揄地望进那双镇定而无波澜的宝石蓝眼底，伸手去解迪克的腰带搭扣。  
“真会装模作样，迪基。”  
然而迪克总是更游刃有余的那个，真奇怪，他们明明年龄相仿。他顺势微微后仰，抬腿踩在罗伊肩头，冲他露出一个笑容：“你吃这一套吗？”  
谁能受得了这个？  
罗伊握住迪克的脚腕，拉过肩膀，就这个姿势压下去亲吻这个向导。向导的腿弯挂在他的肩部，大腿隔着衣服紧贴着他的身体，绷紧或放松，向导随着他的动作摇晃，脚跟时不时撞到他的背。听觉被降低，触觉被调高，视觉敏感度应该也有所降低，因为灯光照下来的感觉柔和而朦胧。他能感受到被他压进沙发里的向导的全部，他也只能感受到这些，这依旧是梳理缓解的一部分，这个已经习惯于领导他人的向导即使在这种时候也没有放下他的控制欲。罗伊了解他，他们在都还是个小助手的时候就认识了，迪克笑起来阳光灿烂毫无阴霾，骨子里却是个蝙蝠，他的控制欲从来不低，他拿笑容和不设防的动作换得信任，给无数人做过精神梳理；他知道很多人的苦痛与悲哀，承受很多混乱与绝望，却没什么人进过他的精神图景。  
……有点不公平啊，罗伊想。  
然而这种想法只出现了那么一瞬，向导替他调整了五感，罗伊能够完全地捕捉迪克的每一丝反应。未能调整好呼吸而多余的喘息，扣紧的手臂，下意识回勾的大腿，泛红的唇。被顶着敏感点研磨的时候迪克闭起了眼，往边上偏头，被罗伊托着脸侧带回来，舔去眼角的生理性泪水。  
最后射进迪克体内时，他的思绪已然舒畅，罗伊难得体会到平静，他抱着迪克，歪倒在沙发里。  
有一段时间他们什么话都没有说，他们胸口贴着对方的胸口，感受彼此心跳带来的身体起伏，那是很不错的白噪音，罗伊觉得有些困了。  
“起来点，我去洗漱。”  
罗伊懒洋洋地不动弹，被迪克掀起手臂，顺利地扔在了沙发上。他也不起来，就这么趴在那里，看迪克赤裸地走向卫生间。开门侧身进去时迪克转了半身，他那美好臀部弧度诱人，大腿内侧淌下浑浊的液体。

“杰，你跟迪克上过床吗？”  
杰森差点呛到自己，他放下水杯，拿看神经病的眼神看向罗伊。罗伊还是那副不知道自己说了什么奇怪问题的样子，还坐得更近些，拿肘子捅了捅杰森的腰：“别瞒了，你本来是哨兵这事情我已经知道了，我还知道你觉醒的时候是迪克给你做的梳理。”  
杰森没有搭理他，站起来往门口走，却被罗伊抓住腿。“你这是害羞？嘿，小杰鸟，这没什么的，真的。”  
杰森翻了个白眼，双手抱胸俯视他的队友：“所以？你想交流什么，上床经验？Dickface的确喜欢红头发，我相信你是他爱的那一款。你该跟柯莉交流这个，而不是来迫害我……我没有这个经验。”  
“我是不是闻到了酸味？”罗伊夸张地在自己鼻子前扇风，“我当然要找你啊，小杰鸟，柯莉是外星人，可没有哨兵向导的烦恼。”  
杰森开始没理解罗伊的意思，他踢开罗伊的手，但罗伊坚持不懈地拉住他：“杰，你该做次梳理了。”  
梳理？杰森第一反应是冷笑。也许以前他是个足够正常的、需要安抚的哨兵，但泡过拉萨路之水后，他的精神图景已经成了一片废墟，不少试图控制他的向导反因为进入他的精神图景而死，他脑子里的那片混乱能够逼疯试图靠近他的任何精神体。  
“你真的需要。”罗伊还在说，“你知道你的脑子有多乱，你需要理理。我知道你可以给自己做梳理，可这还不够，你不是专业的，要知道精神梳理可不只是简单粗暴地建立屏障，你还需要放松。迪克擅长这个，你体验过，对吧？你该信任他。他很关心你，上次我碰到他时，他问了你的现状。”  
“不。我不需要，我很好。”  
“闭嘴吧你，杰，你能不能别赌气？反正你得去一次，迪克会帮你的，把你那个一团糟的脑子里的废墟重建起来。”  
“不。”  
“杰！”  
“不。”  
杰森坚决地摆脱了罗伊，走到仓库的另一边。罗伊居然没有纠缠下去，但了解自己队友的杰森知道罗伊肯定不会善罢甘休，他会使用自己的办法完成他认为对的事情。  
头疼。  
杰森靠着墙面坐下，脸侧贴着墙面，调高的触觉将冷意传入精神中枢。他从小接受的是哨兵的训练，他最擅长的是在感官错乱的情况下如何继续战斗。拉撒路之水给予他疯狂也给予他部分向导的能力，然而他无法像正常的向导一样，梳理自己的思绪、重建他的精神图景。他使用自己的向导能力时非常粗暴：他将某个感官敏感度调到最高，以此来覆盖其它他不需要的感觉。  
这是往火焰上撒水，高温将二氧化氢分解为不稳定的氢与一氧化氢，反而助长了火的暴烈。  
但是没关系，他能接受这个，他能利用这个。杰森•陶德靠着墙面，半阖着眼，给自己的头罩上漆。他就是愤怒本身，他与愤怒共存。  
在他的罗宾时期，他的导师为了能够让他的愤怒平息采取了不少手段，但直到他死去都没能真正成功。但红头罩解决了这个，红头罩直接让自己成为了来自地狱的怒火，焚烧哥谭地下的污秽。  
因此，理所应当的，他的精神图景里的锚点是哥谭。  
哥谭的废墟。  
挺好的，他的世界是他的家乡。  
杰森甚至还挺喜欢自己的精神图景，因为这意味着战斗时没有向导可以影响他：这里面是人间的地狱，混乱的具象化，拥有这样的精神图景的人根本不可能活着，早应该因为信息过载而疯掉，要是试图与这个疯哨兵链接，即使是以精神力强著称的向导也容易信息过载。倒霉点的甚至会直接被逼疯；即使有某个向导足够强大，刚链接的时候能够承受住信息过载带来的影响，还试图反过来调节他的感官，他也可以用杀敌一千自伤八百的方式——即主动调高感官阀值——直接让对方崩溃。  
“杰森。”  
“杰——鸟——”  
一直到罗伊过来晃杰森的肩膀，杰森才反应过来。“你必须去。”罗伊毫不妥协地拖他起来，“你这样下去会疯掉的。”  
“又不会死。”  
他更疯的时候都挺过来了，谁会怕这么点混乱。  
“你得去。”罗伊直视着杰森的眼睛，“是的，你不会死，但人不是不死就足够的，小杰鸟。我救你回来，不是让你只是活着。”  
他们僵持了半分钟，直到外卖员的电话打过来，罗伊赶紧跑去接。如果是平时，杰森会跟罗伊重新强调一遍外卖不是好东西。但罗伊挂掉电话后的一句话让他忘掉了这件事。  
“吃完饭我们就去找迪克，没得商量。”

杰森知道哨兵需要疏导，也知道哨兵接受向导疏导后会有多舒适。  
他当然知道，他有一个高水平的向导大哥，他初次觉醒的时候就在大哥的引导下妥妥帖帖地建立起屏障。  
那是他跟夜翼头一次出任务的时候，虽然他一直不承认，但他的确紧张：这是罗宾，黄金男孩，神奇小子，他拼尽全力想要超越的前辈。  
而他的觉醒简直是他罗宾生涯的绝大败笔。  
觉醒是有预兆的。  
易怒，焦虑，感官失常，它悄无声息地改造着人类。  
然而连蝙蝠侠都没法知道这是杰森的叛逆期还是觉醒前兆，因为“觉醒”从不是个可以预测的东西，它发生的时间分布在所有年龄段，“八十岁老汉因觉醒心脏病发作猝死”与“三岁幼婴哭闹多日不止竟是因为觉醒”可不是猎奇个例。  
而且，觉醒者仅占人类人口的1/100000，布鲁斯才捡了第二个孩子，他不知道他有特殊的只要去捡、捡到的必定是觉醒者的奇妙能力，也不觉得在捡到一个高水平的向导小孩后，他会又捡到一个高水平的哨兵小孩，因此“仅仅”给孩子配备了阻断剂——阻断剂可以让向导无法侵入服用者的精神，给觉醒者服用的话会大幅降低五感敏感度。阻断剂可以自身服用，以应对身为向导的敌人；或给身为觉醒者的罪犯服用，使用精神感知的觉醒者罪犯失去战斗力。  
但这不能够帮助一个在战斗中觉醒为哨兵的孩子，阻断剂会直接让这个孩子失去意识，而在这种时候，这是致命的。  
火药的硝烟味太重了，连发的枪声太响了，爆炸的焰火太亮了，轻微的擦伤太疼了，嘴里的铁锈味太重了，在这种环境下觉醒的五感敏锐的年轻哨兵瞬间跪倒，信息过载带来的痛苦像滔天巨浪自天边拍下，凡人只配在它面前灰飞烟灭。  
杰森不记得他是怎么回家的，实际上被带回家后，他关在静室里两天才缓过来。  
他到底在黄金男孩面前犯了多少错丢了多少脸？他到底怎么被带回来的？杰森记起的都是一些片段，松手后弹回的黑色布料，撕咬开的伤口，压在他额头的冰凉，模糊镇静的遥远声音，截然而止的坠落。据说他的表现还可以，情急之下迪克不得不冒险对他的精神图景进行入侵，替他建立了最简单的屏障，领着他解决追击的敌人。  
“所以......其实任务成功了？”  
换上常服的长兄刚刚吃饱，放松地往后一靠：“你还差得远呢，小翅膀。”  
向导善于感知他人情绪，杰森那点儿竞争意识在他这儿明明白白，迪克直接把翘起来的那点儿小尾巴摁了下去。杰森根本控制不住自己去留意迪克展现给他的所有细节，这么一句调侃的话惹得他生闷气，不甘却又的确无法为自己辩解，只能气鼓鼓地吃他的早饭。  
那是很久以前的事情了。  
杰森没想到他还记得这些，模糊的不模糊的，但凡是与理查德·格雷森相关，全被他藏在脑子里。泉水没有洗去它，怒火没有燃尽它，时间没有磨损它，他甚至记得他从静室里出来的那个早晨，迪克打着哈欠扫荡阿尔弗雷德送来的早餐，含糊不清地向管家先生表达自己的敬爱之情，留在嘴角的已经结痂的伤口随之起伏；领口露出包的很敷衍的半截绷带，想必伤口是在脖颈与肩部的交界，随意一个伸展动作迪克就嘶了一声，冲杰森抱怨“你是不是跟那群罪犯才是一伙的，两天了，就这个伤口还没好”，却又不说明杰森对他干了什么。  
罗伊拍了他一下，红发的队友揪着这件事来论证杰森就是需要一个靠谱向导给他梳理梳理，理由非常充分，如果杰森在战斗时进入这种恍惚状态，那简直是给敌人送幸运大礼包。

“不行的。”他们出门的时候杰森还是试图拒绝，“没有人能够进入我的精神图景。”  
“迪克总是有办法的。”罗伊把外卖产生的垃圾丢进垃圾桶，“你知道，他总是有办法。”  
罗伊重复他自己说的话的时候被自己逗笑了，杰森习惯性地分析对方的表情，那是信任，怀念，以及……  
罗伊和迪克是从小一起长大的亲密朋友，杰森再次意识到这一点。他的大哥擅长交际，从小到大，从超级反派到超级英雄，杰森认识的人往往是迪克的旧友。他沿着蝙蝠侠给他划的路也好走自己的路也罢，迪克·格雷森始终在杰森·陶德的人生里当特别嘉宾。  
“没有人可以。”  
罗伊叹了口气：“就当陪我不行吗？趁我们还在布鲁德海文而且不算太忙，我得多蹭几次梳理，去外太空了我就只能忍受你那毫无人性的辅助了。”  
走到警局门前罗伊还在和杰森辩论，到门口时罗伊倒知道避着摄像头走了。“杰森，我们去给迪克一个惊喜吧！帮个忙，给我弄个屏障，别让他发现我们两个！”  
罗伊明晃晃地表现出他就是想要搞个大事情。他们临时制定了作战计划，潜入布鲁德海文警局。  
格雷森警探打着哈欠晃进厕所时，侧边劲风袭来。不得不说夜翼是经受过高强度训练的义警，在这种情况下他居然靠本能接住了这一下袭击，回首想要反击。  
“嘿，小警察。”他听见身后有人在笑，是他熟悉的声音，“法外者来袭。”  
是罗伊。迪克愣了愣，卸去力道。原本握拳的右手松开，在他面前的袭击者顺手扣住他的手；而罗伊拉住他左手手腕，上前一步，贴着迪克的耳际哈气。  
按照原本计划，杰森伸手抽去迪克腰间的配枪。  
“等等！我还没下班呢，别在我上班的时候......嘿，罗伊！”  
杰森眨了眨眼。他的手原本并没有碰到迪克，抽走枪时也是手腕向外，没道理迪克的臀部会撞进他的手掌。很自然的他往下看，迪克有后仰，罗伊与迪克已经贴在一起了，罗伊带着手套的手掌压在在迪克的腿部。  
即使这时候杰森还没能搞明白到底操蛋的发生了什么，那么下面那句话已经把这事情搞得明明白白。  
“谁给你红头罩和军火库会在乎一个警察的错觉？再说了，我们今天就是——”  
“来、袭、警、的。”

有人来了。  
杰森带着迪克后退进了一格厕所，罗伊随之跟上，反手带上插栓。狭小的空间里挤了三个人，迪克避无可避，撞入杰森怀里。同样的天气，不用回头看都知道罗伊穿的比杰森少了很多，拉住他手臂的手还戴着露指手套，扣着他手腕的手指指腹有着茧，温热而粗糙，正摩挲着感受他的脉搏。另一只手已经按在他的裆部，隔着布料揉弄前端。  
“帮帮杰森。”罗伊在迪克耳边轻语，“他需要你。”  
不同于罗伊小动作不断，杰森现在是僵在原地。他们贴得太近了，罗伊揉弄迪克时迪克闷在喉咙里的喘息全部吐在他耳际。听此迪克下意识仰起头，离得太近，杰森都能从迪克的蓝眼睛里看见自己。  
目光对视，向导能够借此增加侵入他人精神图景的成功率。杰森眼底的绿色下意识地漫上来，然而迪克下一个动作打断了他。  
迪克反握住了他的手。  
罗伊的手依旧在作怪，他来的时候准备齐全，小道具润滑剂套子一应俱全。杰森看着迪克难耐地弓起身，腰侧的衬衫已被撩起，罗伊掐着他的腰，下巴压在迪克的肩膀上，留长的红发扫过迪克的肩。  
但迪克一直看着他。  
他们的手相握，迪克的右手手指一根一根挤进杰森的左手指缝，最后收紧，杰森跟着呼吸骤停：迪克和他建立了最浅的精神链接。  
“你总有办法，迪基。”罗伊这句话是纯粹的赞扬。他们隔壁的厕所门打开又关上，在这种时候罗伊露出了个恶作剧的笑，他猛地向前，同时收手将迪克压向自己。  
杰森看见迪克的瞳孔收缩，那点浅而又浅的精神链接与同为蝙蝠家出身的默契让杰森在还未意识到之前俯身，以吻封住那点泄漏出来的呻吟。  
罗伊丝毫没有被发现的顾虑，他的动作大开大合，迪克被一下一下地撞进杰森怀里，杰森不得不抓住他。他回握住迪克的手，将其压在瓷砖墙面上，习惯性地反调低了迪克的触觉敏感度。  
这是冒犯。一个向导不会让别人来调节自己的五感，一个连自己的五感都无法掌控的向导就是个废物，最普通的向导都不会任由其他同行这么干，更何况这是理查德·格雷森，从幼年起便有勇气将才刚刚开始的人生投入与黑暗没有尽头的斗争的人，布鲁德海文的守护者，精通战斗的高水平向导——

他在坠落。  
这是哥谭，他的故乡，他的锚点。他在坠落，向上伸手仿佛企图触碰天空，那永远阴霾的天空却离他越来越远。  
不对......  
高高耸立的大楼灯光如昼，里面工作的人麻木不仁，没有谁会注意他，没有谁会关心他，没有人能救他。  
不对。  
他的视线没有被头罩遮挡，他的身体也没有受什么伤，没有到如此绝望无助的地步。这也不是他印象里的哥谭，虽然细节毫无错误，但还是......太明亮了。  
然而，虽然知道这个，他依然无法动弹。他以为他就要这么死去时他感到有什么东西勾住了他的披风，“嘿。”他听见仿佛隔着玻璃传来的遥远声音，“我抓住你了，小翅膀。”  
他轻易地被拎起，落至地面，枪声还在响，铁锈味依旧浓重，硝烟味在空气中弥漫，冰冷的空气让他战栗。但他的前辈还拉着他向前，他像个雏鸟一样跌跌撞撞地跟在后面。  
“前面要没有路了。”他听见那只蓝色的大鸟这么说，“你得造出路来。”  
他看向前方。前面是一片废墟，与他们所在的大楼高差超过90米，但大蓝鸟毫无犹豫地跳了下去，于是他也不假思索地跟着射出钩索，向前方跃去。在那一瞬间高楼自废墟中拔起，当大蓝鸟轻盈地落至屋顶时，万家灯火次第亮起。大蓝鸟侧头给他一个微笑，继续向前，罗宾跟在他身后，他跑过的地方，滴水兽出现在他们该在的位置。  
这不对。  
他的视角拔高，身后晃荡的小披风消失，寒冷被沸腾的血驱散。他开始质疑，硝烟与铁锈的味道不断加重，整个世界像荡开波澜的水面，尖锐的笑声刺破夜幕。他伸手，手中的枪支顺从地吐出子弹，而他面前的大蓝鸟在空中自然地抱膝空翻，游刃有余地落地的同时抽出背后的短棍。  
他们隔着沉凝的夜色相望，直至世界颠倒，新鲜的泥土埋葬这座城市。

杰森·陶德有着极佳的适应性与学习能力，这让他在大部分情况下能够想出办法破局。  
他依旧以吻消去迪克克制不住的呜咽呻吟，间或下移，但没有再与迪克对视，而是垂下眼帘，遮掩眼底的湖绿。他的左手依旧与迪克十指相扣，右手却去玩弄迪克的胸前。他戴着手套，皮革硬而边角毛糙，仅仅是刮过去便能带来火花迸发的快感；他的力道也毫不留情面，掐，拧，逼得蓝眼睛的向导扬起脖子发出断气般的尖叫，而那声音不出意外地全被封进喉咙。  
“他反应怎么这么大，夹得这么紧……哦，我知道了，杰鸟，你是真的强。”罗伊咬着迪克的耳朵，腻腻乎乎地告诉他，“杰森有一招对付侵入他的向导效果很好，那就是主动调高他自己的五感敏感度，带动跟他链接的向导调高五感。他自己受得了，正常的向导可受不了，你感觉如何？”  
迪克没能回答他，杰森将手指塞进他口中，压着他的舌根，迪克被迫做吞咽动作，吮吸着这两根手指。他的乳尖已经擦破了皮，又辣又疼，若有若无地和衬衫摩擦完全没办法解决，迪克难耐地往面前的杰森身上蹭，眼角水汽氤氲，泛着潮红。  
罗伊拍了下迪克的屁股，支起一条腿，迫使迪克的腿分得更开。杰森抽出了在迪克口中的手指，伸到下面，在已经涨满的肛口边缘按揉。  
迪克这回已经顾不上会被发现了，他剧烈挣扎起来，然而前后两个人把他镇压得严严实实，他的腿被分开，他的弟弟慢但坚决地将还沾着他的口水的手指推进他已经不堪重负的穴口，因为要阻止迪克的尖叫，杰森压着他重吻。他被迫仰着头，后脑勺压在罗伊的肩头，因为仰头的缘故喉结显得额外明显，罗伊把空闲下来的手按在上面，抚摸那忍不住滚动的构造，在杰森松口时捏着迪克的下巴迫使他转过头，同样给他一个热情的、湿漉漉的深吻。  
这太过了。  
罗伊把他抱在腿上，不断地颠弄他，杰森插进来的手指准确地找到他前列腺的位置，毫不留情地按下去。迪克无声地尖叫，射精的欲望前所未有地强烈，然而罗伊给他戴了锁精环，他的手又被制住无法给自己一个解脱，只能在罗伊的大腿上前后耸动。罗伊似乎有所所收敛，他把他的腿放下来了，迪克又踩在地面上，他以为这是暂告一个段落的象征，刚一个深呼吸试图调整自己，却感觉到腹前有另一个东西抵上自己。  
“不……”  
他没能发出更多的声音，这是半公共场所，为了防止被发现，来袭者要确保他们抓住的小警察无法呼救。杰森进来的时候迪克一直在摇头，这次他真的哭出来了，眼泪映得他眼里的天空清澈无霾。罗伊的指腹拭去他眼下的泪水品尝，杰森粗糙的舌尖舔舐他湿润的眼角。两个人错落地耸动，这太过了，迪克绞紧腿又松开，挣扎着想要逃离，却被捅入更深的地方。  
罗伊先射出来，仁慈地解开了迪克的束缚。迪克急促地喘息着，向前倒去，靠在杰森的肩头。

混蛋：重建成功了吧？  
混蛋：杰怎么问都不吭声，后来干脆把被子蒙过头睡觉了！  
混蛋：告诉我告诉我告诉我！  
迪克：功亏一篑。  
迪克：他的锚点被他颠覆，他把我赶出去了  
混蛋：我倒是觉得应该成功了，我头一次看他躺下去三分钟睡着到现在还没换睡姿说梦话  
迪克：行吧。所以你**怎么想出这种骚操作的？？？  
混蛋：真是的你没爽到吗迪基  
混蛋：没录屏真的太可惜了，我头一次看你被搞到这种程度  
混蛋：对了这次跳蛋爽不爽  
混蛋：我保证这东西使用安全，不会出事故，你想自己玩玩也没关系哈哈哈哈  
混蛋：一边震一边放电我感觉你挺喜欢的，你夹得特别紧  
混蛋：塞你外套口袋里了，送你了不用谢我啊  
对方已被你拉入黑名单  
fin

一些对设定的解释。  
关于梳理：没有一定要搞一起的说法，效果如何取决于向导水平和哨兵对向导的信任度。比如亲人就是向导的话会更容易。不过搞一搞是众所周知的可以降低哨兵抵触情绪、更容易接受向导的方法。脑子还好的哨兵只需要让向导给他们树立屏障防止陌生向导的入侵，脑子不大好的需要梳理梳理再弄屏障，脑子里的精神图景都废了的需要重建。  
罗伊在局外人里是看着迪克如何重建自己的精神图景的，向导比哨兵稳定，但向导的精神图景毁去时重建难度呈几何倍数上涨，因为他们只能靠自己，其他人没法真正帮助他们。而且迪克可还是个高水平的强大向导，其他向导没法帮他。罗伊相信迪克都能重建自己的精神图景，迪克肯定能帮杰森搞定这个。  
觉醒的话无论是哨兵还是向导五感都会加强。  
锚点是一个人精神图景的中心，是觉醒者建立自己的精神图景时第一个被构造出来的地方。  
第一次觉醒的时候杰森信息过载，精神图景一片混乱，是迪克辅助他建立他自己的精神图景。而且他们的精神图景里锚点都是哥谭，重合度极高。两人链接时开始是杰森进迪克的精神图景，以此为锚点迪克成功链接杰森，从自己的精神图景顺利过渡到杰森的精神图景，带着杰森给杰森精神图景里的废墟进行重建。  
最后土下座，写前想的是3p，熟手罗伊带着队友去嫖迪克蹭专业向导的梳理服务，结果写杰比重过高，剧情比肉多，对不起orz  
关键是一点也不黄我自己看着都没有撸的欲望，甚至有点萎


End file.
